Seven Days of the Week Made to Choose From
by StarCollector88
Summary: Micky is struggling romantically and his friends decide to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: There is a small reference in this story to my last story _Green With Envy._ See if you can spot it*

"Micky, it's not going to feel this way forever," Davy tried to comfort his distraught friend.

"I know, but can you shut up and enable my misery for a while?" Micky replied.

Micky had been in a funk for the past few days after his girlfriend Beth broke up with him. Beth had told him that she needed a "more serious boyfriend." Not serious in the sense of a commitment, but the fact that Micky always seemed to be comical with his head in the clouds. He took that critique hard. Micky had strong feelings for Beth and her biting comments caused him to be down in the dumps. His permanent residence for the past few days had been the hammock.

Davy walked away towards Mike and Peter. "I tried encouraging words and nothing. He has to get up and go to the bathroom some time."

Peter made his way over to the distressed drummer. "Micky, you're a great catch any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Then why didn't Beth want to stay with me?"

"Well…I…um…you've got me there."

Peter slouched back over looking defeated. "That Micky is a tough customer."

Davy walked back over, "I know what would cheer you up, a brilliant idea. Here I'll get you started, a nightclub that features new musical artists. We'll call it…"

Davy stared hopefully at Micky who didn't even stir. "Listen to the Band!" Davy offered. Still no response.

Davy returned. "It must be serious if not even a brilliant idea gets his wheels turning slightly."

Mike had had enough of this thing. There was a pity party going on in the pad that he did not RSVP for. He marched over to Micky with determination in his eyes. "Listen here Mick. I know that you're going through a rough time right now, but sitting here sulking is not doing you any favors. I need you to get up from that hammock and do something constructive with your time, like practice or shower," Mike said noticing the odor permeating from his friend.

"I can't possibly find the energy to do anything right now," Micky answered dramatically with his hand draped over his forehead. "I am so forlorn."

"And the Academy Award goes to…" Mike muttered as he trudged away. "Man, that guy is more stubborn than a fox chasing chickens in the middle of June."

"What?" Peter and Davy said at the same time.

"Never mind. We need to get him out of this some way."

"I don't know, Mike. Maybe we should just let him do this in his own time," Davy said.

A long, loud groan came from the opposite side to the room. "Heartache is better than loneliness."

"On second thought," Davy continued, "he's starting to be a real drag. I'm in."

"Me too. I hate to see Micky like this," Peter added. "What should we do?"

"Don't worry," Mike answered. "In Micky's absence, I have acquired the ability to form brilliant ideas."

The three guys moved their conversation further away from their despondent friend. They decided to talk in the upstairs bedroom, there was no way Micky would follow them up there.

"Guys? Where are you going? Oh alone again," Micky wailed melodramatically. "Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty."

At that moment, a shoe flew from upstairs and hit Micky on the side of the head. "Go ahead! Kick a man when he's down!"

* * *

Micky lumbered down the stairs from his bedroom at about 1:00 PM the following afternoon. The guys had ambushed him last night and drug him upstairs to his room. He had been awake for some time, but couldn't bring himself to move. But when nature calls you have to answer. He exited the bathroom and was confronted by his roommates.

"Intervention time," Mike started.

"Intervention for what?" Micky questioned.

"For this mood that you're in. Enough is enough," Peter said surprisingly stern.

"Turn around, get back in that bathroom and take a shower," Davy finished.

"You guys, I appreciate your concern but…"

"No, no, no. No more of this making excuses nonsense," Mike interrupted. "You have a stench going on that is causing the neighborhood skunks to want to mate with you."

"That would solve his loneliness problem," Peter offered.

"Now you march yourself into that shower or we are going to bathe you ourselves…and trust me NONE of us want that," Mike threatened.

Micky contemplated the idea for the moment. "That would take our relationship to the next level," he smiled. It had been the first time he had smiled in days. "Okay, you win." He shuffled back into the bathroom.

"He seems to be progressing slowly but surely," Peter said. "Are you sure that we should keep up with the plan?"

"It's for his own good," Mike said. "We just need to keep him preoccupied until we complete phase one tomorrow. In the meantime, we need to keep him up with doing everyday things so he doesn't go backwards."

They heard the shower running and Micky singing _She_. "She told me that she loved me, and like a fool a believed her from the start…"

"Are you sure we can wait until tomorrow? He seems to be sliding backwards already," Davy said.

"…But I love her, I need her, I want her…"

Mike looked defeated. "The fact that he is up is better than nothing. Small victories. We can manage this for now." With that Mike pounded on the bathroom door. "A more upbeat tune please!"

* * *

The plan was all set in motion. The guys were hiding out in the pad waiting for Micky to find the note they had left him. The note was giving him instructions that would send him on a wild goose chase in order to be away for a few hours. They were becoming stir crazy waiting for Micky to wake up. Micky normally was a late sleeper and with his recent mood it seemed that sleep was lasting even longer.

Davy was pacing the room. "I don't know how much longer I can stay in one place. I'm going crazy. I'm going to go bang some pots together and wake up Sleeping Beauty."

Mike grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backward. "You most certainly are not. We don't want him to even get the inkling that we are still here. We can't interfere. Just relax."

"What if he is still here when it comes time to execute the plan?" Peter asked.

"He won't be trust me. I share a room with him. I know his habits better than anyone. He will be up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Just then there were sounds of shuffling from upstairs. "That's amazing!" Peter exclaimed.

"I do have a question though," Davy challenged, "If you knew so accurately when he would be up, then why have we been hiding for the past two hours!?"

"Shhhh!" Mike warned.

They watched through a crack in the closet door as Micky descended the stairs and scanned the main room of the pad. "Mike? Davy? Peter?"

Mike instinctually covered Peter's mouth when Micky called for him, knowing full well that he would have answered.

Micky pretty quickly found the note the guys had left for him. He read the note silently and ended his reading with a long, loud sigh. "Really? How could Peter have ingested that much mayonnaise that would require him to get his stomach pumped? Today I was planning on wallowing in my own self-pity," he whined. "Why would we promise to do a favor for Mr. Babbitt so far from home? Oh it says right here, 'to lessen the rent'," Micky read on the note. "I guess I have no choice. Way to go fellas, you got me out of the house finally." With that he grabbed the keys and walked out the front door.

The guys tried to creep out of the closet, but all got stuck in the door frame trying to exit at once.

"Okay, time to set up everything. People should be here within the next hour," Mike said.

"Did he really just leave to go out in public still in his pajamas?" Davy wondered aloud.

* * *

The last person from the plan was leaving the pad just as Micky was returning home empty handed. He looked irritable, which was an improvement from the pitiful way he had been acting.

"Hey, Mick. How's it going?" Peter asked already knowing the answer.

"Well I was unable to find that place Mr. Babbitt asked for us to get carpet samples from. The directions took me too an old folks home. When I went inside to inquire about the samples, I was ambushed and ended up being forced to volunteer entertaining them for hours. I hope Mr. Babbitt isn't irate. How are you feeling, Peter?"

The plan had gone even better than the guys had planned. Now it was time to reveal what they had actually been doing.

"Micky, we didn't really take Peter to the hospital," Mike began, "and there was no favor for Mr. Babbitt. We sent you on a wild goose chase."

"What?" Micky was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Why?"

"You have been commiserating your broken heart for a week now. We have been doing our best to help you move forward, get your mind off things and nothing seemed to be working," Davy continued. "So we decided we needed to take drastic measures."

"What did you guys do?"

"Mike came up with a brilliant idea," Peter answered.

Micky looked at Mike skeptically. "You think you have what it takes to come up with brilliant ideas?"

"Yes actually, I do. I came up with operation 'You Just May Be the One.' We decided to do open interviews for girls for you to date. We all asked the girls questions about themselves and based on who we think would be good matches for you we picked six total for you to go on dates with."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Micky thundered.

"Now don't get excited, Mate. We needed you to move on from Beth and what better way to move on then to meet some new girls. We all picked two girls each for you from what we think you like. I'm jealous myself. There were some good looking birds in here," Davy added.

"How do you all know what I like? What kind of questions did you ask?"

"Not important. What's important is that you have six potential shots at love," Peter answered.

"Now it's been a long day for everyone. You need you're beauty rest your first date is tomorrow, a nice Sunday afternoon date," Mike said patting Micky's cheek.

The guys retired to their respective rooms, leaving Micky standing alone hand on head. The mixture of confusion and annoyance had turned to detachment. He didn't know what to feel. Should he go along with the scheme or back out?

He turned to Mr. Schneider. "What do you think I should do?" he asked pulling the dummy's string.

"I'd rather have a life of 'oh wells' than a life of 'what ifs'," the dummy answered.

"Fine, take their side," Micky pouted and made his way to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Micky begrudgingly began getting ready for this date. Mike had made sure Micky was up early enough to be ready by noon. Not only had the guys picked the girls, they had also planned out where he would go on these dates. At least he could pick out his own clothes.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Davy stared at Micky's ensemble with a grimace.

"What is wrong with this outfit?" Micky asked looking down at his regular attire.

"Nothing, nothing. It looks fine," Davy backed off.

"Will you leave him alone, Tiny. I'm sure he's already nervous and he doesn't need you piling things on top of that," Mike interjected.

"Do I look okay?" Micky asked.

"Sure, man. Now look this one is my pick for you, her name is Sandy. I chose her for you because she is stable and knows what she wants in life. Y'all are going to a ballroom dancing class."

"Ballroom dancing?" Micky asked sounding discouraged. "Whose idea was that?"

"Actually she suggested it. Just keep an open mind and learn as much as you can about her."

"I know how to date, Mike. I've done it before."

"What's your success rate?" Peter said not realizing that he had taken a jab at his friend.

Before Micky could even think of an answer, there was a knock at the door. The three guys watched as Micky opened the door to a dark haired woman in a white dress.

"Have fun you two," Mike waved. He shut the door and had a satisfied look on his face. "You guys might as well call you other girls now and cancel because I'm about to win this thing."

"No way, Mike. You have no clue how to pick someone for Micky," Peter said.

"Neither of you do. You seem to forget who is the expert on girls in this place," Davy retorted.

"Care to make this interesting?" Mike asked. His two friends looked at him quizzically. "A bet, whichever two of us that lose have to make a serve a dinner for Micky for his second date."

"And the winner gets to come to the dinner too with a date," Davy added.

"And the losers have to wear dresses!" Peter added.

Mike and Davy both shook their heads at him, "No, Peter."

The three shook hands. "May the best Cupid win," Mike concluded the transaction.

* * *

Micky enter the pad a few hours later alone and exhausted. Any hopes he had for avoiding his friends for the night were dashed by their presence at the kitchen table. As soon as the door knob turned, they were all eagerly staring at the front door.

"How did it go, Mick?" Mike asked.

"Was it love at first sight?" Peter added.

"Well, it can't have gone that great because it's only been a few hours and he's here alone," Davy remarked assuredly.

"Hey, yeah. Where is Sandy?" Mike asked baffled as to why his choice wasn't a keeper.

"Let's just say I left her at the altar," Micky answered ironically.

"She was very religious?" Peter asked confused.

"When you said she was 'stable' Mike, were you using that term loosely?" Micky inquired.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, except she tried to plan our entire lives together on this date. On the walk to the dance studio, she was talking about being at a stage in her life to settle down. I was thinking that this girl is ready for a committed relationship. I can get on board with that. I just didn't know how committed or that she should be committed."

"So a girl that knows what she wants, is that intimidating or something?" Mike said defending his choice.

"I have not even begun to scratch the surface," Micky continued. "When we were about to start dancing, she gave me this speech about choosing a 'couple's dance style' to define our relationship. Jumping the gun a bit on defining a relationship when we just met, but I'm open minded. Then throughout the dance lesson she talked about all the plans she had for a future wedding like location, dress styles, cakes, and worst of all what I tux I would look good in. At that point, that is too much commitment that soon. On the walk back, she stopped at every bridal gown, wedding cake, and tuxedo store window to show me her choices for…and I quote… 'our wedding'!"

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

"I feigned a stomachache and told her good night."

"Good going, Mike. We wanted Micky to find love not a wife!" Davy laughed.

"Man, I'm sorry. She seemed so down to earth and had what I viewed as staying power in a relationship," Mike apologetically.

"Yeah, she would make a good wife, but since she wants to be a bride Sunday Sandy is a no go for me."

"Well, five more dates to choose from. Let's stay optimistic. Tomorrow is one of my picks," Peter said proudly.

"Don't take this the wrong way Peter, but I'm more nervous for one of your picks than anyone else's," Micky said as he made his way over to his trusty friend, the hammock.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready for this Micky?" Peter called from the bottom of the stairs. For some unknown reason, Peter had been uncharacteristically jazzed up for this date. He was continuing to prep Micky for the date with encouraging words and shoulder rubs as if Micky was going into a boxing ring.

"In a minute, Peter," he answered. After yesterday's fiasco, Micky was trying to keep an open mind. Not all the girls were going to be like the first.

When Micky descended the staircase he got one final pep talk from Coach Tork. "Alright, your date's name is Monica. I chose her for you because she is a sensitive soul that is very connected to her emotions. You will be going on a date to get ice cream. Are you ready! Are you pumped!"

"I'm actually really confused about all this," Micky said waving his hand around Peter. "These are not your usual mannerisms and it's throwing me off my game a bit."

"Sorry, I'll tone it down," Peter said walking away. He turned around abruptly and slapped Micky's butt, "Go team!"

"This is why his picks make me nervous," Micky said turning to his other friends.

"Relax. I know that yesterday was a bust, but today is a new person completely. If you go in close minded, you may miss out on opportunities," Mike encouraged. "Carpe denim."

"Denim?" Davy questioned. "It's _diem_."

"Oh, I'm from the South and we like our blue jeans."

Micky shook his head and went to answer the door that was just knocked on. He came face to face with a petite blonde girl, with big, glistening eyes. He ushered her towards the Monkeemobile. As he shut the door, he looked at his friends and said, "Round two."

* * *

Micky reentered the pad an hour and a half later looking haggard. "Strike two." He collapsed onto the couch.

"Man, you look worse for wear!" Mike exclaimed.

"Again, coming home alone. I'd say that Peter's date was not all she appeared to be either," Davy added.

"I can't see why not," Peter defended. "She was a gentle soul and emotionally in tune…"

"Yeah, TOO in tune," Micky interrupted. "Monica broke up with her boyfriend last week and that's all she could talk about…and cry about. Oh the crying! Her eyes were almost swollen shut."

"That was part of the screening process," Peter mentioned with confusion. "She didn't say anything about a boyfriend."

"You're not going to admit to a recent break up when you're trying to use a new guy to make the ex-boyfriend jealous. Guess who worked at the ice cream parlor."

"Oh God," Davy remarked.

"Yep. And when he wouldn't give her the time of day, she drowned her sorrow and tears into her sundae. I think that bowl was more full of tears than sprinkles. Not only was I being used, it didn't even work for her! Waste of time."

"I'm sorry, Micky," Peter said. "I thought emotional sensitivity was a great quality in girls."

"Well, Monday Monica was a sad one and seemed to be feeling low down. Not for me."

"Don't fret, Mate. You will finally find a winning match. Tomorrow it's my turn," Davy boasted.

"Can't wait!" Micky yelled sarcastically as he kept trudging up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Micky woke up with renewed hope on Tuesday. Yes, the past two dates were not the best and at the same time there were four dates left to go. He was optimistic about Davy's first pick because after all Davy is the resident ladies' man. He actually began making his way downstairs earlier than he would have even before the break up.

Micky made his way down the stairs and noticed that Davy was sitting at the table with a short haired brunette. They both turned to look at the drummer.

"Good morning, Micky. This is Tess. She is here bright and early for your date."

Micky was caught off guard. He was not prepared for someone to be over so soon. "Nice to meet, Tess. I wasn't expecting you already. I will go get ready to go."

"Sorry, I'm here so early," she replied. "I'm just eager to start my day with an early morning hike!"

"Hike…" Micky repeated with a mixture of anxiety and disappointment. He wasn't necessarily the outdoorsy type. He wanted to start the date out right. What did he have to lose? Time to pretend to be excited. "Sure, I'll get my gear and be ready to go."

Davy followed him upstairs, "I apologize, man. I didn't know she would knock on the door at 7 AM. I was expecting her at 9. And what gear do you have?"

"None, I just wanted to sound like I knew what I was talking about. I wanted to impress her. I'm trying to have a new outlook on this experiment. Plus, nice work Babe, she is a fox!"

"Only the best for you, my friend! She is also really determined and motivated," Davy said. "Now, don't try to impress her too much by trying to fit into being her ideal man. Just be yourself. If it's not a match, then it's not meant to be."

"Right! Question for you…what does one wear hiking anyway?"

* * *

Micky limped through the front door aided by a still chipper Tess. His arm was slung around her shoulders as she helped him hobble into the pad.

"Mick! What happened?" Mike asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing that he won't bounce back from quickly," Tess answered for him. "I just think he took on too much and wasn't fully prepared for the strenuous activity." She slapped him on the back and Micky lurched forward unable to control his bodily movements. "I had no idea you were a novice at hiking. I better be going."

"Thank you, Tess, for bringing him back in," Davy said.

"No worries. Let me know when you want to try again, Sport," Tess finished and flounced out the door.

"Well, he came back with his date this time. I would call that an improvement…maybe even a success," Davy said hopefully.

"He needed her to come back with him. I don't think he would have made it otherwise," Mike countered.

"How was it?" Peter inquired once Micky got his bearings back.

"She is a great girl. Attractive, adventurous, ambitious…" Micky began.

"But…" Mike interrupted.

"Tuesday Tess is a dreamer and has a lot of plans for life. In a few weeks, she is going backpacking in Costa Rica and some items on her bucket list are running with the bulls in Spain and traveling through the Himalayas. She is always on the go, and I don't think I can keep up. As much as I want continue with her, I don't think it would work in the long run. I mean, I couldn't even keep up with a hike."

"I'm sorry about that Micky," Davy stated.

"Hey man, we were closer this time! That gives me hope for the second half of this escapade."

"So sounds to me like you are warming up to my idea," Mike claimed. "I may have actually come up with a brilliant idea."

"Don't let it go to your head," Micky replied.

"Did you just…agree with me?"

"Oh I wish I could take-"

"Nope! You already said it! No take-backs!"

"Mike, lay off him for a while. He looks like he's been through hell and back," Davy said trying to stifle laughter. "I would have paid money to watch you do that much physical activity. Describe it to me so I can picture it."

"Not funny! I thought because I was so active doing projects and being fidgety that it would translate into physical exercise. Boy was I wrong."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Peter reassured.

"At one point I said, 'This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it'."

"What was her response?" Mike asked.

"She said, 'We've only been hiking for twenty minutes'."

There was a roar of laughter from the three friends. "I guess you should have kept attending those Weaklings Anonymous Meetings," Davy joked once the laughter had subsided enough.

Micky buried his face under his hands. "Can we please move on from this?"

"Sure. Rest your aching bones for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you have a date with destiny," Mike said.

"I don't remember interviewing any girls named Destiny," Peter scratched his head.

"It's a figure of speech," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Before you guys go about your business, can I ask a favor?" Micky requested.

"What's that?" Davy asked.

"Can you move my hands from my face. They're stuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Micky had some pep in his step this Wednesday. Not only had he rested his body, but he was really warming up to Mike's brilliant idea. It seemed as though the dates were potentially improving so he was excited to see what the rest of the days would bring.

Mike greeted him at the kitchen table with the scoop on today's date. "Hey, Mick you seem to be in good spirits."

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

"Micky violence doesn't solve anything," Peter responded.

"Okay," Mike started ignoring Peter, "today you have a coffee date with Wendy. I found her to be a very intelligent girl and thought you would enjoy her company."

"I'm nervous though that I won't be smart enough to keep her attention."

"Micky you're one of the smartest people I know," Peter offered.

"Thanks Peter…that's…"

"Not saying much," Davy helped.

"Well I was going for thoughtful, but that works too," Micky said.

"Look, man," Mike said, "I think you'll be able keep up with her, unlike your hiking excursion. I wouldn't have picked her if I didn't think it was a good match."

"Thanks Mike. So where am I meeting her?"

"Intelligentsia Café."

"That doesn't sound intimidating at all," Micky said sarcastically.

"You'll do fine, Mate. Just talk books, music, and politics," Davy said.

"Yeah, just like this… 'I read an interesting music about politics'," Peter smiled triumphantly.

"It's okay, Pete. Don't hurt yourself," Mike patted him on the shoulder. "Better get going, Micky. She will be waiting for you. She has shoulder length, black hair and black rimmed glasses."

"Got it. Cross your fingers," Micky said on his way out the door. He looked back to see Peter making a religious cross with his fingers. "I'm not dating vampires, man."

"You can never be sure," Peter explained. "Davy did before."

* * *

Mike, Davy, and Peter were sitting around the table playing cards with Mr. Schneider. They were all trying to peek at each other's cards inconspicuously, which was not working out so well as they were blatantly obvious. After the current hand, Mike checked his watch. "Man, he has been on this date for a long time."

"Yeah, I hope nothing happened to him," Peter said absently.

Mike and Davy both looked at him with astonishment and nervousness. "What would make you say a thing like that?" Davy asked.

"Well, around here you can never be too sure what surprises lurk around the corner," Peter answered.

"What kind of surprises?"

All three guys jumped at the sound of an additional voice. Micky had entered the pad undetected during their conversation and snuck up startling the friends.

"Don't do that," all three said in unison.

When they gathered their wits about them, Mike was the first to inquire about the date. "How did it go, man? You were gone for quite some time."

"I really enjoyed her company. You were right she is extremely smart. I could have talked to her for hours. That's another thing to add to a list for potential dates, a good conversationalist."

"So in saying 'potential dates,' I'm going to assume that you're going to be looking for love elsewhere?" Davy questioned.

"Sadly yes. I really did like Wednesday Wendy," Micky explained. "However, she is going to be attending medical school a few hours away starting in the fall. This means that it would be long distance, only seeing each other at most every other weekend. And that's only if she makes the trip. I don't want to live my life apart from someone I'm dating. It may work for some and it's not for me."

"That's unfortunate," Davy said with a smirk in Mike's direction. Micky not choosing either of Mike's picks meant that the wool hat wearing musician had lost the bet.

"Again though," Micky added, "this date was successful. I am building up more confidence and am finally moving forward. Beth, who?"

"She's the girl that broke up with you. You were depressed. That's the whole reason for the dates," Peter carefully clarified.

"Thanks, good buddy. I needed a friendly reminder," Micky encouraged his friend.

"Tomorrow is my second pick and you'll be floored," Peter said.

"Does that mean, she is going to knock Micky out cold on the floor," Davy teased.

"No," Peter said seriously. "I meant that he would be amazed by her."

"Thanks for simplifying that for me," Davy rolled his eyes.

"Not to be going back down a negative path again, but Peter again your choices make me nervous. No offense," Mick said.

"Oh Micky, it's always nerve wracking to meet someone new," Peter said innocently.

"You know you're right," Micky said moving forward knowing that Peter was not the brightest crayon in the box. "Can I get in on this card game? What are you playing?"

"Cheating," the three answered in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Micky waited on the beach for his Thursday date. Peter had already prepped him with information. He had told Micky that his date, Theresa, seemed like a very passionate individual and would go after what she wanted. Micky had to admit that having a girlfriend that was would show adoration rather than the grief he had gotten from Beth was intrguing.

He surveyed the crowd to see if he could spot Theresa, who Peter had told him would be wearing a yellow and white striped swimsuit. He looked up at the pad and saw three figures on the back porch with binoculars. "Creeps," he laughed to himself. Either his friends were concerned or nosy. Either way he would be doing the same thing.

Micky was beginning to fear that he was going to be stood up by this girl. She was now 15 minutes late. He was trying to think of excuses as to why she could be late. It was noon, so maybe she over slept, traffic was ridiculous, it was taking longer to get ready, lost her keys…

Micky looked off towards the water deep in thought about what this girl would be like.

* * *

The guys scrambled back into the pad leaving their binoculars on the back porch. They had started talking and lost sight of Micky. When they realized where he was, it was him opening the front door. They tried to look as natural as possible so Micky didn't know that they had been spying. Davy started cleaning the windows. Mike picked up a book to pretend to read. Peter sat in front of the TV.

Micky came in and examined the awkward scene in front of him. He had already known that they were spying on him and they were doing a horrible job trying to look discreet. Davy was using a shoe to clean the window, Mike was reading a book upside down, and Peter was pretending to watch the TV that wasn't even on.

"Smooth, you guys. But I already saw you watching me. You are not very subtle."

"Please," Mike retorted, "You are the least subtle person I know. When you have a secret it might as well be on the front page of the paper."

"Okay, we were watching," Davy admitted. "We did stop for a while and were talking. What happened?"

"Theresa didn't show," Micky said sounding defeated.

"That can't be. Are you sure you didn't miss her?" Peter asked.

"I thought I was being very diligent in watching for her. Plus, the beach was pretty empty today."

"Well, I'm going to call her to see what happened," Peter said grabbing the phone.

"Not necessary…"

Peter silenced Micky by shushing him as he continued to dial. "Hi, Theresa?...This is Peter…I was wondering what happened to your date with Micky today, he said he didn't see you there…Uh-huh…Uh-huh…Good…Thanks, bye."

"Well?" Davy urged.

"She said that she thought the date was at two o'clock and was about to head out soon. I guess the two of us had our wires crossed. Sorry, Micky."

"It's okay, at least I know she didn't take one look at me and run," Micky joked. "I guess I'll head back down there. See you all later."

As soon as Mike, Peter, and Davy knew he was gone, they rushed back to the back porch and picked up their binoculars. They were trying to look out the pairs of binoculars that each other had around their necks.

* * *

An hour later, Micky trudged back into the pad. This time he found his friends in more natural positions, even though something told him that the scene was deceptive. "You're getting better at looking normal."

"Thank you," Peter said.

"Maybe not you," Micky said deadpan.

"So how was it meeting up with Theresa?" Mike inquired.

"Oh yeah, beautiful girl. Definitely like Peter said, she goes after what she wants."

"She was all over you, huh?" Davy said elbowing Micky in the side.

"Oh no, she didn't want to go after me."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"As soon as I met her she asked where my friends were," Micky explained. ""I thought it was an odd question, until she began asking me questions about a certain someone…"

"Who?" Peter looked on inquisitively.

"Oh, just our resident Casanova here."

"Who me?" Davy looked shocked.

"The one and only. All I kept hearing was 'how well do you know Davy…is his accent real…is he single.' Looks like she had a hidden agenda to use me to get to Davy."

"Maybe she would fall for you if she got to know you," Peter offered.

Micky shook his head. "No way man. I'm not even gonna try it; Thursday Theresa would only end up breaking my heart. If she doesn't get to Davy, I feel like it would only be another guy."

"I'm sorry, Micky," Davy said.

"Not your fault, man. You're just a victim to your own staggering good looks," Micky said beginning to ascend the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"I need to de-stress. I'm going to go demolish the bedroom," Micky answered absently.

"Oh okay," Mike said. Then he fully grasped what was going to happen and ran up the stairs after Micky. "Wait, that's my room too!"


	7. Chapter 7

Friday afternoon, Peter and Mike entered the pad from the store to see Davy on the phone. The two were quiet and eavesdropped on the Brit.

"Okay, Darling, I will call you later to give you the final details of the evening…Bye, Love." Davy turned around to his two friends staring at him.

"Were you calling that Theresa to set up a date?" Mike teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny Mate. No, I was talking to the girl I have been spending time with lately, Leah. I was inviting her to the double date that I will be having with Micky and his contest winner."

"Hold on, Tiny. Don't count your Texas prairie chickens before they hatch," Mike said. "How do you know he will pick your next girl?"

"First of all, my choices are far superior to both of yours. Secondly, you two are already out of the race leaving me for victory. Therefore, I'm going to win."

"What if he picks none?" Peter asked.

Davy hadn't have thought of that. "Not possible. This next one is classy and will for sure impress Micky. Speaking of…where is he?"

The guys realized that none of them had laid eyes on him all day. They all came to the same conclusion at the same time. "He's in bed," they said in unison.

They clambered upstairs to find Micky in bed with a pillow over his head. "Go away!"

"What's going on, buddy?" Mike asked.

"Oh you know, I thought that I would isolate."

"You can't, Babe, you have a date tonight," Davy said.

"I'm a little disenchanted with this whole dating thing."

"What happened to the optimistic Micky from the past few days?" Peter asked.

"Well, that Micky had two good dates in a row and then yesterday happened. I've had more bad dates than good. My optimism is waning. Can't I just skip this final date?"

"No!" Davy said way more forcefully than he meant to. "I mean it's one more date it can't hurt you. Plus, it's another one of my picks. Remember how good looking Tess was? Francesca is a bombshell and she is sophisticated."

"Yes, because sophistication is my forte," Micky said sarcastically.

"Come on, man, cheer up! It can only go up from here," Mike said trying to sound convincing.

"Fine. I'll go. But if I don't make a connection tonight, you guys have to leave me alone. Deal?"

"Deal," they all answered.

"What are my plans tonight?"

"You're meeting Francesca at Sullivans."

"Isn't that restaurant expensive?"

"Well, we have money in the date budget since your other dates were cheaper," Mike answered.

"Now get up and get ready. I want to see that famous Dolenz smile," Davy said.

Micky flashed them a scowl.

"Good enough."

* * *

Micky was more nervous on this date than he had been for the others. He was at a very fancy restaurant and felt out of place. He had worn his best suit and still felt as though it wasn't nice enough for this place.

Francesca arrived and immediately seemed to take in Micky's appearance. Her facial expression showed him that she was not impressed with what she saw. Micky got up and pulled the chair out for her before taking a seat himself.

"Hi, Francesca. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed," she said putting her limp hand out for him to shake.

Micky had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

It was getting very late and Micky still wasn't home. He had been gone for four hours already. Peter had fallen asleep on the couch, and Mike and Davy were struggling to not suffer a similar fate.

"I guess it must be going well if he's been gone this long. They must have gone somewhere else or have been at the restaurant talking," Mike yawned.

"Yeah. So for our double date, I think I'll let Micky pick the menu for dinner," Davy said leaning back in his chair putting his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

"Not so fast, Tiny. We don't know for sure. Don't break out the celebratory champagne just yet."

"I have faith in my ability to pick a woman for Micky. What else could he be doing?"

Just then the front door swung open and Micky stumbled inside. The drummer could barely stand on his own and had a bottle in his hand. "Heeeey pals. How's it hanging?" Micky hiccupped.

"Better call Leah tomorrow and cancel," Mike whispered as he pushed Davy's feet off the table. "Micky, what's going on?

"What does it look like? Coming home."

"How did things go?" Davy asked knowing full well the answer.

"Oh that," Micky slurred. "Very, very pretty girl. But Friday Francesca is rich and used to the finer things from daddy's money. She likes the good life and would take any guy for a ride trying to spend his money. She took one look at me and I could tell it wouldn't work. Who needs her?"

"Did you at least enjoy her company?" Mike asked.

"You know after she gave me a disgusted look, I decided it wasn't worth my time. So I faked an emergency and took my date money to the liquor store. Did you know they sell liquor in an economy size?" Micky explained sloppily.

"Oh, Micky. I'm sorry we put you through this all," Davy said.

"It's all my fault. It was my idea," Mike added.

"Hey, hey, hey *hiccup* not you guys fault. You didn't know some of the girls were crazy, too busy, or too good for me."

"We still wish we had just left it alone. I think it's time to get you to bed and we can talk more in the morning," Mike said trying to steady Micky.

"Ay, ay Captain Wool Hat," Micky said with a salute. " _I guess I should have stayed in bed, my pillow wrapped around my head_ ," he sang.

"This just doesn't seem to be his week," Davy said helping Mike carry Micky up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Davy, Mike, and Peter were sitting around the table sulking.

"I feel terrible," Davy said. "I didn't think this plan would make Micky worse."

"What makes you think things are worse?" Peter asked.

"Could have been the fact that he was three sheets to the wind last night," Mike offered.

"Or that he has been in the bedroom all day and it's already five o'clock. That's even later than he had stayed in bed after Beth broke up with him," Davy added.

"It makes sense though," Mike continued. "He was hurting from his break up and we just added more heartbreak onto it. We had the best intentions; it just blew up in our faces."

"Do you think we should now leave him alone so that he can work through this on his own?" Peter asked.

"I think we give him a bit more time today, but I think we ought to get him up to practice and get his mind off of things. We have gigs coming up next week and we haven't practiced in a while due to this nonsense. It's already Saturday," Mike claimed.

* * *

Micky sat on a stool at the bar of the Jukebox Nightclub. He had woken up at noon with a massive hangover. He felt as though there was road construction going on in his head. He knew just what would fix that hangover…a nice Bloody Mary. That's what led him here. He had snuck out his bedroom window so he wouldn't have to deal with his friends.

He had been sitting at the bar for hours and had ordered a drink and had not even taken a sip. Micky was fighting the urge to drink. Drinking wasn't going to solve anything. It was just avoiding the feelings that were welling up inside him. His headache had been subsiding and he was finally thinking clearly.

"Hey Charlie, can you take this drink away and make me a milk, chocolate."

"Wow, the hard stuff," a voice came from Micky's right. He hadn't noticed all day if anyone had been around him because he was stuck in his own head. He looked over and came face to face with a beautiful redhead.

"Well, you know it's been a rough couple of days. Time to call in the big guns," he utilized his natural wit.

"I can see that. My name is Sara," she said sticking out her hand.

"Micky."

"So what's been so difficult?"

"Oh, I don't want to burden you with my sob story."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't willing to hear it."

"What makes you interested in my problems?"

"Well, I am naturally a caring person that is always looking to lend a hand. Plus, I'm a sucker for cute guys who are brooding," Sara smiled at him.

Micky smiled back. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Micky told Sara his story about his friends miscalculated attempts to improve his mood and love life. Sara had offered a sympathetic ear and other perspectives on the situations.

"Sounds as though your friends had the best intentions."

"They really do. They just want to make me feel better. I just needed some time alone today."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your personal time," Sara said understandingly.

"Oh, absolutely no need to apologize," Micky backtracked. "I thought I needed some space to wallow in my own self-pity. I was wrong though. I'm glad I met you."

"Happy to invade your privacy," Sara joked. "It's getting late, I should get going."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice."

The pair walked and Sara shared some information about herself. Micky found himself enamored with this stranger. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt right. They arrived outside an apartment complex near the pad.

"Well this is my place," she said. "What's the matter?" Sara had noticed Micky's face drop.

"If you're going to break my heart, can we do it right now out here?" he said.

"But it's raining."

"That way I can have my melodramatic moment," Micky exclaimed striking a dramatic pose.

"What makes you think that would happen?"

"That's just been my luck lately."

Sara removed his arm from across his forehead and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't be cruel," Micky gasped afterward.

Sara laughed. "Listen, Micky, I have had a great time getting to know what little I did about you tonight. I can't explain it but I feel as though I was meant to find you. I want to see you again, if that's okay?"

Micky's eyes lit up. He did not expect this. "I would like that. How about tomorrow?"

"It's a date," Sara said kissing his cheek. "Here's my number." She went inside, leaving Micky standing in the same spot. He was still in shock. Could it be that things were finally looking up?

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Davy asked.

"Hear what?" Mike said.

"That rustling outside the door," Davy answered.

"Maybe it's the wind," Peter said, "…or a Yeti!"

"There are no Yetis around here or anywhere, Peter!" Mike said exasperated.

"Then who's-who's t-t-t-turning the-the door knob?" Peter stammered.

The guys shot up and made their way towards the front door. They all grabbed weapons along the way, a tennis racket, the gavel, and a wooden spoon. They waited silently as the door opened and a slim figure walked in. Peter hit the figure in the head with the wooden spoon.

"Don't do that," Micky said.

"You don't do that! You scared us," Mike exclaimed. "Since when are you not in the bedroom?"

"I haven't been here for hours," Micky said.

"Where have you been?" Davy asked.

"I went to the Jukebox to drown my sorrows," Micky answered.

"Not again, Mick. Remember from last night, you cannot find the answer to your troubles in the bottom of a bottle," Mike chastised.

"Do I seem like I have been?"

"Is that a trick question?" Peter inquired.

Micky ignored the comment. "I had every intention of drinking my troubles away, but I had a change of heart."

"That's a relief," Davy said. "It seems as though too that you are in a better mindset. What made that happen?"

"Well, you'll never believe it but I met a girl at the club. Her name is Sara. She approached me and we talked for hours. I felt different with her than I felt with any of the girls I have been on dates with this past week."

"What was different?" Peter questioned.

"I always feel like I want to kiss her and hold her tight. I feel a thrill and she drives me wild. I feel like the future looks brighter with her and I have a guarantee for happiness."

"You got all that from a conversation?" Mike said skeptically.

"When it's true love you know," Davy said.

"Says the guy that falls in love twice a day," Mike rolled his eyes.

"No, Mike, I know what Davy means. I've never felt like this before."

"I just don't want to add more misery onto your shoulders."

"I'll be fine, Mike. This is my choice this time."

"Does this mean that Micky wins the bet," Peter asked.

"What bet?"

"It's nothing," Mike said gesturing for Peter to keep quiet.

"You know who would be the winner in finding Micky a girlfriend."

Micky's face dropped. Mike and Davy frantically worked to smooth things over.

"You see it wasn't a real bet," Mike said.

"Yeah we were just kidding around," Davy added.

"That's too bad. Because it sounds like I won," Micky smiled. "I'd like to collect the winnings.

* * *

Micky was straightening out his outfit. He had called Sara and invited her over for dinner. After all, he had won the bet and was getting a free dinner and wait staff. He looked around at the table setting.

"Fine job, men," Micky said.

His friends all glared at him as they continued to set up the atmosphere. "Hey what's with the sour looks? I'm not the one who created this bet. Also, I won fair and square. I need smiles tonight."

There was a knock at the door and Micky went to greet his date. Sara looked even better than Micky had remembered. She was beaming with the sight of him. "Thanks for inviting me over, Micky. You look handsome."

"I'm glad you could make it, Sara. You are looking beautiful," Micky said slightly blushing. "I want to introduce you to my friends/our staff tonight. This is Mike, Peter, and Davy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise Saturday Sara," Peter said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind him. So diners, the meal will be another ten minutes," Mike announced. "In the meantime, I thought we could play some music for our guest."

"Great idea, Mike. Sara is that okay with you?" Micky asked.

"I would love to hear you all play!" she said.

The guys began to set on the bandstand. "What should we play?" Micky wondered aloud.

"I've written us a new song the three of us have been practicing," Peter said. "We need you to sing it."

"You all have been practicing a new song?"

"What did you think we were doing while you were out on all your dates, twiddling our thumbs?" Davy inquired.

"Clearly, making bets," Micky said.

"Quit bantering and let's play," Mike cut in.

"What's the song called?" Micky asked.

" _Saturday's Child,_ " Peter answered. "Your recent experience was my inspiration."

"Glad to be of service," Micky bowed. "Ready? 1,2,3,4…"


End file.
